Bodoh
by twinklelittlestar15
Summary: Aku, Ino, boneka cantik yang malang karena memiliki gadis kecil pinky bodoh sebagai pemilikku. SasuSaku. One-shot. Ino's POV. Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto


Bodoh

By: twinklelittlestar15

Pairing : SasuSaku

Keterangan:

Sasuke 4 tahun

Sakura 5 tahun

Ino sebagai barbie

* * *

Hm? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?

Hahaha.

Percuma bertanya, karena aku sudah tahu pasti kau sedang menatapku. Terpesona oleh kecantikanku dan tubuhku yang berlekuk sempurna. Iri dengan rambut pirang panjang indahku yang lembut, atau mungkin... frustasi melihat kulit putih mulus dan kaki jenjangku yang kalian tahu tak akan dapat kalian miliki?

Ya, ya, terus saja pandangi diriku yang sempurna ini, dan berdoa dalam hati supaya tubuhmu bisa seindah diri--

"Ah! Ini dia! Ketemu, Ino-chan!" kupingku tiba-tiba saja menangkap sebuah suara cempreng yang tidak nyaman untuk didengar oleh orang secantik diriku dari arah luar kamar.

Oh. Ti. Dak.

Suara itu.

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis kecil 5 tahun bodoh berambut pink bodoh, dengan dahi lebar yang membuatnya tambah terlihat bodoh, dan sepasang bola mata hijau yang selalu bersinar dengan bodohnya.

Juga, gadis bodoh yang dengan sangat tidak cerdasnya, menamai boneka cantik-sempurna-indah-tak-bercela miliknya, Ino. Babi.

Bayangkan, boneka cantik-sempurna-indah-tak-bercela (baca: aku), mempunyai nama yang diambil dari hewan pink kotor berhidung aneh. Sungguh, hanya orang terbodoh dari yang paling bodoh yang berlaku seperti itu.

"Iiiiiiiinooooooo-chaaaaaaan!" Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka, dan satu detik setelahnya aku mendapati tubuh langsingku berada dalam cengkeraman tangan-tangan gemuk Haruno Sakura.

Hey! Lepaskan! Rambutku bisa kusut!

"Ino-chan!" Sakura mengendurkan rengkuhannya pada tubuhku (masukkan suara helaan napas lega di sini), dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang juga bodoh. Segala sesuatu dalam dirinya itu bodoh, kau tahu? B-o-d-o-h.

"Lihat lihat! Sudah ketemu! Ini diaaaa, tam tararaaaam!" pekik Sakura sambil membuka telapak tangannya yang basah oleh –yang dari baunya seperti- liur Pakkun, anjing tolol yang selalu mengendusku dengan hidung bau jeleknya setiap Sakura meletakkanku di hadapannya.

Bola mata biru langitku yang menawan bergerak ke arah gumpalan ungu tak jelas yang tergeletak tak berdaya di telapak tangan Sakura.

Apa itu?

Karena tak jelas, aku memutuskan untuk sekali lagi mengamati dengan lebih baik benda asing keunguan tersebut.

'Tidak dapat mengidentifikasi benda dimaksud! Tidak dapat mengidentifikasi benda dimaksud!' Otak imajinerku berteriak-teriak.

Sakura tertawa riang dan menggoyangkan benda ungu itu dengan semangat.

"Sepatumu ini kutemukan di mangkuk bekas makan Pakkun, loh, Ino-chan! Kupakaikan, yaa!"

Eugh.

* * *

Saat ini, aku sedang duduk di singgasanaku yang terbuat dari emas, terlapis oleh kain sutera dan bertaburan berlian... Em, oke, sebenarnya, singgasanaku yang terbuat dari kotak bekas tempat korek api yang dilapisi tisu dan bertaburan sampah kayu hasil rautan pensil. Menatap angkuh –tapi tetap cantik, tentunya– boneka-boneka jelek yang duduk berdesakkan di depanku, yang sejak 5 menit lalu ditetapkan Sakura sebagai rakyatku.

"Nah, Hikari, Ai, Hime, beri salam pada ratu Ino." Kata Sakura ceria seraya menggerak-gerakkan tiga boneka jelek itu, berusaha membuat mereka agar terlihat seperti menunduk. Padahal, dari yang kulihat di sini, mereka malah terlihat seperti hendak mencangkul lantai dengan kepala.

Tapi, bukan betapa handalnya ketiga boneka itu dalam hal mencangkul menggunakan kepala mereka yang ingin kutegaskan di sini, melainkan nama mereka.

Hikari, Ai, Hime. Cahaya, Cinta, Putri.

Dan aku?

Ino. Babi.

Hebat sekali.

Lalu, lihat kaki jelek mereka, adakah benda ungu berlendir yang menempel di sana? Tidak. Di kaki mulus jenjangku? Ada.

Wow. Sangat sangat hebat sekali.

Seorang ratu cantik jelita bernama babi dengan sepatu bau.

...

...

-sigh-

BERAPA, SIH, INTELEJENSIA ANAK BEBAL INI?? OTAKNYA GESER ATA--

"Saku-chan! Ada Sasuke-kun di bawah!" suara nyonya Haruno sayup-sayup terdengar dari bawah tangga.

astaga

astagaastaga

astagaastagastaga...

... Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Ksatria berkuda putihku! Sasuke-kun! Kekasihku yang tampan, bermata hitam indah, bertubuh seksi –yah, aku tahu dia masih 4 tahun, dan sama sekali belum bisa dibilang seksi, tapi bayangkan dia lima belas tahun lagi- datang ke sini! Ingin menjemputku, membawaku pergi dari si pinky bodoh ini, ke surga cinta kami berduaaa! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Suruh Sasuke-kun pulang saja, bu! Aku sedang main sama Ino-chan!"

Eh?

Apa?

"Ih, enak aja Sasuke-kun mau ikut main. Kita 'kan cuma mau main berdua, ya, 'kan, Ino-chan?"

PINKY BODOOOOOH! Dia ingin memisahkan diriku dengan cintaku, Sasuke-kun! Dia pasti cembu--

"Sakula..."

astaga... (lagi)

Suara cadel indah itu...

"Sasuke-kun? Kok kamu ke sini juga? Aku lagi main sama Ino-chan!" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke-kun yang sedang mengintip di celah pintu kamar yang dibukanya sedikit.

"Aku... aku boleh masuk, nggak? Aku nggak ikutan, deh, aku juga nggak bakal gangguin Sakula main, aku nggak bakal belisik... aku cuma nonton aja, janji!" kata Sasuke-kun, sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya yang ditumpukannya pada gagang pintu kamar Sakurabodoh, yang tak akan sampai diraihnya bila ia tak berjinjit.

Sasuke-kun! Biar si Sakura saja yang menonton di pojokan gelap sana! Kita main berdua!

"Hmm..." Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di kening. "Gimana, ya?"

Sasuke-kun masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan. "Aku janji, Sakula, nggak gangguin... Cuma nonton aja, ya ya ya?"

Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun! Wajah memohonmu ituuuuuu! Kyaaaaaaaa! Sebegitu inginnya menonton diriku yang cantik ini, ya? Fufufufufufu...

"Yah," Sakura mengangkat bahu bodohnya, "teresar aja, deh. Hehehehe"

Cih. Anak bodoh memang. Bicara 'terserah' saja tidak bisa.

"Tli.. tlimakasih, Sakula!" Sasuke-kun tersenyum lebar. Matanya bersinar bahagia. Tentu saja Sasuke-kun senang, ia akhirnya bisa melepas rindu bersamaku! Dengan riang Sasuke-kun berlari ke arah papan tulis mungil di sudut kamar, dan duduk di lantai di depannya.

Eh? Sasuke-kun kok duduk di belakangku? Kamu akan tidak bisa melihat wajahku dengan baik, yang dapat kau lihat hanya dinding istanaku –buku dongeng sebelum tidur Sakura–, dan wajah superbodoh si pinky bodoh dari situ!

Sakura, seakan sepikiran denganku, mengerutkan alisnya. "Sasuke-kun, kalau kamu duduk di situ, nggak jelas keliatan, loh, mainannya. Nanti kamu nggak tau, loh, ceritanya Ino-chan sama Hikari, Ai, Hime lagi ngapain."

Iya, loh, Sasuke-kun, loh, nanti, loh, kamu nggak bisa melihat, loh, cantiknya diriku, loh.

Astaga, anak ini. Apa dia tak tahu? Hanya orang bodoh yang memakai 'loh' sebegitu banyaknya.

Eh? Tadi aku juga pakai, ya? Kalau begitu, aku juga bodoh?

...

Tidak. Boneka cantik sepertiku tidak mungkin bodoh. Tidak mungkin.

...

... Err, iya, 'kan?

"Ah, eh, nggak apa-apa, Sakula. Aku di sini aja."

"Ya, udah. Aku main, ya!" Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya yang berusaha mengakrabkan kepala Hikari, Ai, dan Hime dengan lantai kamarnya.

"Iya, main aja. Aku nonton." Jawab Sasuke-kun, dari nadanya aku merasa ia sedang tersenyum.

Yaaaah, Sasuke-kun... Kamu tidak mau melihatku menjadi ratu?

"Aku cuma mau nonton Sakula aja, kok..." tipis aku mendengar Sasuke-kun berbisik.

Ehhhhhh??

Sasuke-kun... ingin menonton si pinky bodoh??

Tidak mungkin.

Aku pasti telah menjadi sangat bodoh sehingga bisa berhalusinasi mendengar Sasuke-kun bicara begitu.

Tapiii...

* * *

Tamat

Bacotan penulis : Halohalo! Terimakasih udah baca sampe sini! Terimakasiiih.. Emm, gimana ceritanya? Mohon kesan pesan, kritik dan sarannya, ya!

Saya pribadi suka sama setting ini, Sasusaku childhood story gitu.. Hehe.. Oh iya, Sasuke di sini masih ceria-ceria karena belom ada Uchiha massacre. Ino jadi barbie karena waktu saya lagi main, saya perhatiin, kok Ino banget ya? Rambut pirang, mata biru.. Jadi saya bikin fanfic deh!

Sekali lagi makasih banyak, dan mohon kritik sarannya ya!

-twinklelittlestar15


End file.
